


Little League, Easy Style

by InsightfulInsomniac



Series: The BoB guys with kids. Enough said. [3]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Baseball, Cute Kids, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Kids AU, M/M, little league, overexcited little league parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 12:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11185146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsightfulInsomniac/pseuds/InsightfulInsomniac
Summary: When Easy Team of little league baseball is made up of 75% of a giant, unrelated family, things can get competitive and chaotic. Not to mention that it's the championships, and the kids are looking to Winters and Nix for the final game.





	1. The Championship

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what gave me this idea; I guess I just thought it would be funny to see a bunch of the crew's kids interact. Total fluff and cute children ahead :)

"Daddy! We're gonna be late for the game!" Annie cries, pulling repeatedly on the back of Web's headrest. "It's the championships!"

David sighs, squeezing the bridge of his nose. "I know, sweetheart. We'll get there in time."

"But it's already twelve fifty-five! We've got to be there at one!"

"Yeah, we've gotta warm up with the team!" Will chimes in. "Coach Winters will be mad!"

"He'll understand," Lieb replies shortly through gritted teeth. "Finn, text your uncle that we might be late."

"But we can't be late! It's our last year since we're in fifth grade!" Annie whines. "Next year we have to try out for the team and I don't know if I'll make it."

"Lieb, please, drive a bit faster," Web begs his husband.

"I'm already going ten miles over the speed limit," Joe argues. "Getting a ticket will only make things worse."

"Jesus, you were a cab driver. You've gone much faster —"

"In a cab! This is a fucking minivan!"

Finn glances up from his phone at the expletive. "A quarter in the swear jar, Pops."

Web looks over at his husband pointedly. "Cursing won't get us there faster."

"Fuck you."

"Fifty cents!"

******

"You will do great, Livvie," Roe smiles at his daughter, pressing a kiss to the top of her baseball capped-head. " _Je suis si fier de toi_ ; I'm so proud of you."

" _Merci, Papa_ ," she preens under her father's affectionate gaze before scanning the room for Babe. "Daaaaaad! We gotta go!"

Eugene shakes his head amusedly at the light Philly accent tinging her exclamation. Both of his girls have a tendency to slip into each of their fathers' accents for certain phrases, the excited yells and annoyed whines usually reminiscent of their redheaded dad's.

Practically barreling into the living room comes Babe with Eleanor on his shoulders, both a giggling, breathless mess.

"Daddy was telling me how to tie my shoes but then he kept tickling me," Ellie pants, her arms wrapped around Babe's neck. "Can I take pictures with your camera tonight, Papa?"

Gene smiles softly. "Of course, ma cherié."

"We've got to go," Olivia tugs on her papa's arm with each word, yanking him towards the car. With a grin, Babe tosses him the car keys as he's pulled out the door.

******

"You've done your warm up stretches, right?"

Charlie nods up at Joe. "Just like you showed me. I'm keeping my pitching arm loose, Dad."

He nods, handing her the glove sat on their kitchen table. "You're gonna crush it tonight. They saved you for the last game because you're their best."

Charlotte grins widely, a blinding smile reminiscent of George's. She leans in close to her father, beckoning him to listen carefully. "I know," she whispers, a sparkle in her eye. "Uncle Nix told me not to tell anyone, but he made me rest the past few games so I could pitch when it counted."

Joe chuckles fondly, pulling his oldest daughter into a hug. "You're gonna give the other team a run for its money, Charlie."

George bounds into the room, their two other kids, Callie and Jason, following closely behind him. The smell of sunscreen permeates the room, and George is wielding a spray-on bottle out in front of him.

"C'mon, Charlie! Let's get outside so I can put sunscreen on you."

She sighs loudly, sharing an exaggerated eye roll with Joe. George catches it, scoffing in mock offense.

"Just for that, I will be sunscreening you too, Joseph," he chastises playfully, winking at his husband. "No more of this 'I'm too manly to wear sunscreen' crap."

"Not a chance, Luz," he half-laughs, half-growls, his back already turned and following Charlie outside.

"Dick wears sunscreen, and he's plenty macho!" George calls from behind him.

"Dick's a ginger!"

******

"I'm gonna steal all the bases tonight; I'm gonna break all the records —"

Carwood considers merely watching his son's personal pep talk for a few more minutes, but decides that time is definitely not on their side and clears his throat to make his presence known.

Carter looks up at his dad with a grin. "Papa, I'm gonna steal a lot of bases tonight. Me and Livvie are gonna be unstoppable."

Carter Lipton-Speirs and Olivia Heffron-Roe are the two fastest players on their team, known in the rookie league as the most dangerous base runners. Carwood sometimes worries about how much pleasure his son takes in being able to steal, but he figures it's better to steal bases than to shoplift.

"Just be careful, Carter. Stealing can be dangerous. Don't slide too hard."

He rolls his eyes at his father's worry. "Papa, I'm fine. The team needs me to steal. Dad says I'm good at it, and so do Coach Winters and Coach Nixon."

Ah. _Coach_ Winters and _Coach_ Nixon. Uncle Dick and Uncle Nix outside of baseball, but as soon as his son needs to justify his reasoning for continually sliding headfirst into base, it's _Coach_.

"He'll be fine, Car. He always is," Ron soothes his nervous husband, handing him the sunglasses he left back in their bedroom. "Is the cooler with the drinks and popsicles loaded up?"

Lipton nods. "Yep. And Daisy's waiting in the car, so we'd better go."

"Is Daisy driving?" Carter looks up at his fathers with horror in his eyes. "I can't go through that tonight."

"She needs to get her hours in so she can get her license," Ron answers firmly, patting his son on the back. "Let's go."

Carter makes a small noise in the back of throat, something akin to a nervous whine. Grabbing his baseball bag, he yells at his older sister in the driver's seat. "Daisy! You'd better not kill me before my championship game!"

Carwood chuckles, glancing over at Ron. "Did you tell him that you'll be coaching in the little league minors next year?"

Speirs' smile is borderline evil. "Nope. I can't wait to see how he reacts to having his dad as a coach."

"He'll secretly love it. You know he brags to his teammates that Dick and Nix are his uncles."

Ron snorts. "What, to the two people on the team who aren't a part of our giant, unrelated family?"

"Yes, those two. They must hear quite the mouthful from the rest of the kids."

"We're basically a cult, Car."

"We're not a cult, we're a family."

"We're a cult."

******

"Just got a text from Web and Lieb. They're going to be a bit late," Dick remarks, unsurprised, to Nix. They're both peering over the clipboard complete with their batting lineup and position chart for the final game of their championship series.

"God, I never could've guessed," Nix replies, not even taking his eyes off of the papers. "Did Luke text you that he's on his way yet? Last I heard from him, he was driving to pick up Tess."

Dick groans. "He's bringing Tess to the game?"

Nix grins, nudging his husband. "Our boy is in love. Feel old yet?"

"He's not in love, he's infatuated. And I've still got a fifth-grader, so don't age me that much."

Lew sighs. "Dick, you've just got to accept the fact that your son's a senior in high school and that he is in love with his girlfriend. Don't tell me that we weren't in love during our senior year."

"I just don't like it," he huffs.

"C'mon, we've known Tess since she was born. She's a good kid; she's Bill's daughter."

"That's what scares me."

Nixon rolls his eyes. "Just concentrate on tonight's game plan or we're gonna have to call Sparky in as your substitute a season before he's supposed to start."

"Dad?" A familiar voice calls, and both heads turn to face their youngest, Henry. "Is Luke here yet? He said he'd bring my water bottle from home since I forgot it."

"Where are Noah and Sam? Do they know where he is?" Dick asks, worry creasing his forehead.

"They're already on the bleachers. No one knows."

Nix sighs, resting a hand softly on Dick's back. "I think I might know where he is. I'll be right back."

Despite Dick's protest, Lew makes a beeline for the parking lot, noticing his oldest son's silver car in less than a millisecond. To give his son some sense of decency, he first attempts to call his cell phone. When he is sent to voicemail after countless rings, Nix braces himself and approaches the car.

Sure enough, Luke and Teresa are in the car, both in the driver's seat. And just as Lew had expected, they seem to be very occupied with each other's mouths.

Sighing again, he knocks on the driver's side window, startling the pair. They jump apart, looking increasingly embarrassed as they notice Nix's smirk and slight wave of his phone.

When Luke opens the door, letting Tess out first, Lew clears his throat. "Next time, keep your ringer on. Do you have Henry's water bottle?"

"Oh, uh, yeah, here," the still-blushing boy stammers, handing his amused father the water. "Sorry."

"Listen, I'm not going to make a big deal out of it. Making out in a parking lot is definitely something I would've done at your age," he grins over his shoulder at the sheepish pair. "But your father is not happy with you. Mostly because you weren't answering your phone."

Luke groans. "Please try to talk some sense into him."

"This is on you, bud. Come on, the game's about to start," he comments. "Hi, Tess. How are you?"

She sputters a minute before responding. "Uh, I'm pretty good, Nix. Thanks."

He smiles. "Happy to have you here, Tess. Everyone's already on the bleachers; I'll see you guys after the game."

Lew jogs back to the dugout, handing Henry his water bottle as he notices two new additions to the group. "Will! Annie! You ready to play?"

Web and Lieb's twins grin up at him, Will punching the inside of his glove. "Yeah! We're gonna leave the other team in the dust!"

"Is Charlie pitching, Da- Coach?" Henry corrects himself as he peers over Nix's shoulder at the clipboard he's been carrying around.

"Yep. You're on first, Henry. Annie, you're catching, and Will, you're on third."

Dick approaches Nix from behind, nudging him lightly. "Mind just reading off all the positions while you're at it?"

He nods. "Okay! Easy Team, gather 'round. Charlie, you're pitching—"

"I'm ready to mess 'em up, Coach!" She yells excitedly, bouncing in place. Will's massaging her shoulders, his eyes set with steely determination as his pent-up energy simmers.

Dick chuckles, shaking his head amusedly at the youngest player on their team. "Don't intentionally hit any of their batters; okay, Charlie?"

"Only if they hit one of ours," she replies innocently, but both Dick and Nix know better.

"Liv, you're shortstop, and Carter, you're in center field," Lew calls, rounding out their family. "Michael, you're in right field, and Cody, you're in left. Julia, you play second base."

The three non-associated members of the team nod before sprinting out to their designated positions, the rest of the rookie team following. For third through fifth graders, they really take the game seriously, if the way Charlie throws her practice pitches is any indication.

"That's my girl!" George calls from the stands, giving his daughter a thumbs up as she waves happily from the pitcher's mound. Finally, the first batter from the other team steps up to home, and Charlotte locks her near-deadly glare on him. The young boy's eyes widen a bit, completely missing the ball that she throws.

"Jesus, she looks like she's gonna kill a man," Babe laughs, patting Joe's arm. "Wonder where she learned to do that."

Toye's chest swells in pride, even though it was meant as a joke. "She's a feisty little girl, that's for sure."

There's a loud _crack_ of the bat, and all of the distracted parents now turn their attention back to the game just in time to see Olivia sprint towards the ground ball, scooping it up and throwing it effortlessly to first.

A chorus of claps and cheers echoes from the home team's bleachers, and Liv beams over at her family.

"Good one, Livvie!" Babe shouts in conjunction with Eugene's loud whistle, Ellie on her feet and cheering for her sister.

The next batter strikes out, signaling the start of Easy Team's batting lineup. Henry's the lead-off batter, and he easily knocks in a single.

It's not until a few innings later, in the bottom of the fourth, when things begin to become heated in the crowds. Easy's up by two runs, and Will is on third base with two outs. Carter takes his stance, swings, and hits the ball clean into right field. He's off and running, trying for three bases. Carter knows it will be close, so he slides into third, meeting it just as the third baseman catches he ball.

Looking expectantly up at the umpire, Carter awaits the result, leaving everyone in the stands, especially Ron, on the edge of their seats.

"Out!"

Carter's face falls, and Ron shoots up off of the bench. "That is so wrong! He was safe! This is absolute—"

Carwood grab's Ron's flailing arms, pulling him back down to sit next to him. "Seriously, arguing with the ump at a _little league_ game?" He asks incredulously, shaking his head. Ron pouts, but relaxes a bit when Carter gives them a shrug and a small smile. At least he's alright.

Some parents at the games argue with the umpires, like Speirs. Other parents sit quietly and congratulate their kids with applause and small cheers, like Roe, Lip, and Webster. A select few yell _encouraging_ phrases, like "Hit 'em where it hurts!" or "Don't watch where you're goin', watch the ball!" like Liebgott and Toye.

Finally, there are the over-enthusiastic parents. The ones who will most definitely have lost their voice by the end of the game, aka George and Babe.

At every play one of Easy's players makes, they're on their feet, shouting various versions of "That's my kid!" or "Run, _run_ , RUN... SAFE!"

They're the parents that provide personal commentary for everyone within a three mile radius, even if no one wants to hear it.

"Annie steps up to the plate, takes her stance, waits for the pitch, and _CRUSHES IT_ INTO LEFT FIELD! SHE'S GOING FOR TWO!" George yells, giving his niece a standing ovation for a job well done. Babe's right along with him, chanting her name.

"Jesus Christ," Joe mutters, wincing at the reverberations of his husband's voice deep within his ear. "You're gonna blow out my eardrums, Georgie."

"Aw, just 'cause you're not as into this as I am..."

"Daddy, you're so loud," four-year-old Jason complains. George just scoffs and ruffles Jase's hair, earning a giggle from his son.

By the end of the eighth inning, it was obvious that Easy would win. While a close game is an exciting game, the team moved as one unit under Winters' and Nix's impressive coaching.

The final out of the game is an impressive catch by Carter, causing all of the Easy parents to bolt out of their seats. The team runs to the pitcher's mound, Nix and Winters jogging out to watch them fondly as they jump on top of each other in a giant dog pile.

A large trophy is presented to the team along with little gold medals, the plastic ones that are abbot cliché, but they could be twenty-four karat in the kids' eyes.

After a team picture is taken, the players run to meet their families. Charlotte runs to her fathers, clinging onto Joe as he sweeps her up into the air in a victory hug.

"Daddy! I pitched the entire game!"

"You did! You were great," Joe praises, pressing a kiss to her cheek. George, balancing Jase on his shoulders, grins from behind Toye.

"I'm so proud of you, pumpkin!" He calls, and Charlie giggles out a "Thanks" in response.

"Papa! Look at my gold medal! It's so shiny," Carter calls, admiring the way it glints in the afternoon sun. Lip chuckles, pulling him in for a hug. "You're just like your dad, you know that?"

"What about me?" Ron remarks, appearing beside them. "Nice game, buddy."

"Nothing," Carwood replies with a teasing smile, and his husband shoots him a disbelieving look, but shuts up anyway.

"Can we hang my medal on the fridge, Daddy?" Olivia asks Babe as he collects her bag, Eugene following closely behind with Ellie holding his hand.

"Of course, sweetheart," he grins down at her exhausted yet exhilarated beam, her hand subconsciously twisting the golden pendant around.

"Papaaaaaaaaaa!" Cries Will, flinging himself at Lieb. "Can we get slushies on the way home?"

Joe almost laughs at the deep pout his son gives him. "I think we could manage slushies."

"Oh my god, I want a slushie," Web groans, walking over to join them. "I'm totally in."

Lieb tosses the car keys to Finn, saying, "Go start the car awhile. We'll be right there."

"Joe!" Web protests, his jaw dropping. "He's only thirteen!"

He shrugs. "I didn't say drive, I said start the car. Like turn the ignition and get the air conditioning running."

"I hope he knew what you meant," David mutters, grabbing Annie's helmet. "Let's go before he starts doing donuts in the parking lot."

"Luke!" Henry shouts, darting over to his oldest brother. "You came!"

"I told you I would," Luke laughs, confused.

"You were almost late."

Luke glances over at Tess, a small smirk gracing her lips. "Well, I wasn't. Just in time."

"He was too busy sucking face with Tess," Samantha comments lowly to her other brother, Noah, who snorts.

"None of that, now," Dick chastises, having overheard her remark. Nix just winks at his only daughter, sharing a smile.

"Do you guys want ice cream?" Lew surveys the group, coming up with a resoundingly positive answer.

"Ice cream? Hel—" Luke notices his father's raised eyebrow and his other father's amused expression. " _Heck_ yes."

"Yeah," Dick muses, glaring at Lew for his quiet chuckling. "Alright, ice cream it is."

"It's a hell yes from me," Nix murmurs to his son, laughing behind Dick's back as they follow him out to the car.


	2. The Chart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the organization chart I mentioned previously. Hope it helps!

Winnix:  
1\. Lucas: 12th grade  
2\. Noah: 10th grade  
3\. Samantha: 7th grade  
4\. Henry: 5th grade

  
Speirton:  
1\. Daisy: 10th grade  
2\. Carter: 5th grade

  
Webgott:  
1\. Finley: 7th grade  
2\. Annabel: 5th grade  
3\. William: 5th grade

  
Baberoe:  
1\. Olivia: 5th grade  
2\. Eleanor: 3rd grade

  
Luztoye:  
2\. Charlotte: 3rd grade  
3\. Callie: 1st grade   
4\. Jason: Pre-K (4 years old)

Teresa "Tess" Guarnere: 12th grade

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not super happy with how it ended; I feel like it ended too quickly. However, I definitely want to write more of the Band of Brothers guys with their kids! 
> 
> Also, the next chapter explains all the kids, their grades, and their parents for those of you who were confused. It's just a chart to keep you organized as you read :)


End file.
